Welcome to the Curtis Family!
by beautiful black eyes
Summary: The gang has been through a lot. Rumbles, Windrixville, custody battles. But can they survive their biggest challenge yet? A baby girl left on the Curtis' doorstep! Warning! Very fluffy story ahead!
1. A Knock in the Night

_A/N: __This is a fanfiction where Johnny and Dally survived! I'm sorry, I love them too much to write that they died…_

It was about 2 AM and the whole gang was sleeping at our house.

Dally and Johnny finally got out of the hospital and were on the verge of full recovery.

Everything finally was starting to get back to normal.

For some reason, I couldn't sleep tonight so I just lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling

Then I heard a knocking at the door.

'Who the heck is at the door at 2AM?' I thought to myself but answered the door anyway because I was the only one awake.

I opened the door and saw no one, but what I did see was a small basket with a pink blanket inside sitting on the porch.

I knelt down next to the little basket and removed the blanket.

I saw a small baby, about 4 months old, sleeping peacefully.

There was a note hanging from the basket. The note said:

Dear Curtis family,  
Please take good care of my sweet baby girl, Lauren. I have recently read about you in the paper. You and your friends seem like the only decent people in this town, risking your own lives to save each other and Darryl Curtis, fighting to keep your family together. I am classified as a "soc" but please believe me, I hate them; always getting into fights and getting drunk and believing they would be able to get away with it. Since I've told them what I think of them multiple times before I was pregnant, they are threatening to kill Lauren and I know they would if I didn't do this. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do but I have no family and I just couldn't put her in an orphanage. I want her to grow up with a family that would love her and I know you all would. Even though I hate it, I _am_ a Soc and have left you $20,000 at the bottom of the basket to take care of all of her needs. I will send you money every year to put towards a college fund for her. I also left a copy of her birth certificate and adoption papers with my signature on them for when you want to become her legal guardian. I have to leave or they will kill me as well. I can't take her with me because of the risk of someone finding us. I'm sorry for doing this to you but I know you will always love her.

There was no signature at the bottom, not that I really expected to see one there.  
"…oh boy" I said a more than a little shocked.

I brought the baby inside and placed her basket on the chair carefully, not wanting to disturb her slumber.

I woke up everyone that was asleep in the living room then called Pony and Soda to come out of their room.

Once they were all up Soda mumbled tiredly "what's up Darry?"

I guess they were all still half asleep because none of them noticed Lauren.

"Umm I know this is gonna sound crazy but someone left a baby at our door." I said pointing to the basket.

Each of them, fully awake now, were staring with wide eyes at the basket, then to me, then at the basket again.

Soda was the first one to break out of his stupor.

A big smile inched it's way across his face as he ran over to Lauren.

I read the letter aloud to the gang.

Two-Bit whistled lowly. "That sure is a hell of a lot of money, Darry" He said.

Soda just continued smiling and looking down at the little girl, oblivious to everything else. "Lauren, I like that" he said excitedly.

The baby finally woke up and looked around the room.

I picked her up and gave her to Soda and removed the things at the bottom of the basket.

Lauren looked up at Soda and smiled.

Soda smiled down at her and said "I think she likes me."

"Of course she does" Steve said "She's a girl ain't she?"

We all laughed and Soda said "Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful" then he handed Lauren to Ponyboy and tackled Steve to the ground.

Pony had never held a baby before and looked a little nervous, making sure to hold her head.

She started wiggling and Pony quickly handed her to Johnny.

Lauren was quickly passed around the room by a bunch of awkward teenage boys that didn't know or didn't want to hold her. (Minus Two-Bit who knew how to handle the baby because of his little sister) and then was passed back to me.

She was a very beautiful baby I noticed and after a few minutes of holding her she snuggled into my chest and fell back asleep in my arms.

_So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please__ review but don't tell me if you hated it, just don't read the next chapter! _


	2. buu bunny?

No one's POV

"Soda, were gonna have to get Pony's old stuff out for her for now." Darry whispered while rocking Lauren back and forth.

"Okay I'll go get it." Soda said running to the closet.

He came back with a big box in his hands.

Soda opened the box and hundreds of old memories came back.

The box was filled with baby things, and each came with a story.

With every story though, Ponyboy's face became a deeper shade of red.

They found baby clothes, pacifiers and toys.

One thing that made everyone smile (minus Dally who, when woken up, scowled at everyone and then fell back asleep) was a stuffed blue rabbit.

"Look Pony! It's buu bunny!" Darry said pulling the bunny out of the box.

"Oh yeah, I remember buu bunny!" Soda shouted.

"Buu bunny?" Two-Bit asked laughing loudly until a growl was heard from Dally and a pillow was chucked at Two-Bit's head.

"Yea, when Pony was a baby until he was about 5, buu bunny was his best friend." Darry explained.

"His real name was blue bunny but Pony couldn't pernounce the word blue yet, so he called him buu bunny and that name just stuck."

"Yeah, remember how he refused to go to sleep unless buu bunny was there too?" Soda said.

"Aww" Steve cooed mockingly, taking the bunny and making it 'talk' in a high-pitched voice. "Hi Pony, remember me? I wuv you soooo much!"

Then Ponyboy tackled Steve and they began wrestling around the floor and only stopped when another loud growl was heard from Dally.

Steve and Soda went to retrieve Ponyboy's old crib out of the back of the closet in their parent's room and went to work assembling it.

Two-Bit, on the other hand, went to work bothering Dally.

He took buu bunny and carefully approached Dally's face.

"You come any closer to me with that thing and you will lose your hand" Dally growled, eyes still closed.

Two-Bit backed off immediately, wondering how Dally knew he was there.

When Soda and Steve finished the crib, Darry put Lauren in the crib gently so that he wouldn't wake her.

Soda looked down at her fondly; he always did want a little sister.

Darry saw the look and said while running his hand through his hair "Don't get too attached Soda, I really don't think we'll be able to keep her."

"WHAT?!" Soda exclaimed.

"Shut up! You're gonna wake her up" Darry whispered sharply.

Soda's voice dropped to a low whisper as he said "Darry, you can't be serious! You can't just put her in some girl's home, she needs us!"

"I don't think living with a bunch of Greasers that don't even know how to raise a baby is what she needs, Sodapop" Darry countered.

"This girl trusted us to take care of her baby, Darry! How would you feel if you gave me and Pony to someone that you trusted and then you found out that they sent us off to some boy's home?" Soda said, gritting his teeth to refrain from raising his voice.

"That is a different situation, do you really think the state would let us keep her?"

"They might" Soda mumbled.

"She isn't some puppy you brought home, this is an actual human life little buddy" Darry explained.

"Don't call me that" Soda snapped and stormed off to his room.

Darry sighed.

"Darry, why don't we all go back to sleep? We'll figure everything out tomorrow" Pony suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" said Darry.

Pony immediately rushed off to check on Soda and Darry retired to his own room for the night.

The rest of the gang went back to sleep in the living room.

It was about an hour later when, yet again everyone was woken up.

Lauren was crying loudly and as Darry's snapped open, he felt like doing the same.

Five of the seven (minus Dally and Soda) all got up groaning as Darry picked up Lauren.

He walked around with her and bounced her up and down but nothing worked.

They all tried holding her and calming her down but nothing was working.

Dally had left several minutes after the screaming started, mumbling about being able to get more sleep at Buck's.

Darry finally gave up and decided to call...

TBC… Sorry it's so short and that this took so long to update but please click the little review button anyway! Oh, and if anyone would be so kind as to BETA this story, it would be very much appreciated!


End file.
